


Must Be The Season of the Witch

by juneolympics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Help, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oh um, ok idk what else to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneolympics/pseuds/juneolympics
Summary: “Lance what’s going on. Seriously, what’s up with you?” Keith couldn’t help it, okay? His voice cracked, but it’s Lance’s fault for being so close to him.“Keith, are you serious!? Today is when we are most powerful! When our supernatural spirits are aligned  with the moon!” Said Lance, as he threw his hands up in the air.“Uhh, what?”“It’s Halloween, Keith! Are you joking?”“Oh, that’s today?” Keith has a feeling that Lance was a little disappointed in him, probably because of the extremely judgmental face that Lance was giving him.“Oh my God, You're ridiculous.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slytherinkenma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinkenma/gifts).

> >Hello<  
I would first like to apologize for any spelling errors or grammar mistakes, I was under a time limit and didn't have a lot of time to edit it. Although, I might go back and edit it later but who knows. 
> 
> ANYWAY  
This is a fic for Sena on twitter. [Sena's twitter](https://twitter.com/meta_pan_)  
But she gave me the prompt of "modern witch Keith" and I tried to the best of my ability. 
> 
> But yeah, I worked really hard on this and I had a lot of fun with it so I hope you enjoy <3  
-June

Most people probably wouldn’t assume Target to be the best place to buy ingredients for potions, but it was pretty much common knowledge in the witching community.

Keith headed down central street on his way to Target to, obviously, stock up on supplies that his mother had asked him to get. It was a Thursday morning and the sky was covered by a canopy of dark looming clouds.

Keith made it to the store at a quarter after 8. Perfect timing. The store wasn’t too crowded making it easy for Keith to discreetly make his way to the back of the store. In the back of the home decor section was a small metal door, that could easily pass as an “employees only” room. Keith made his way over to the door and pulled his wand out of his inside coat pocket. He lightly rested it on the door and moved it on the metal service in a way that resembled an infinity sign with an “X” through it. As if on command, the door glowed a light purple and swung open. Keith glanced over his shoulder to make sure there were no “mortals” around before slipping behind the door.

“Keith! My boy!” He was greeted by the booming voice of an older man with ginger hair and a voice that could’ve been from either Manchester or somewhere in Australia. “It’s nice to see ya’!”

“Hey Coran!” Keith stepped into the room. It was a small store with mahogany bookshelves lining the walls. On the side wall, was another doorway leading to more of the store. ”I just need to pick up so-“

“Is that Keith?” He was interrupted by a tall girl who was levitating a stack of boxes in front of her with her wand.

“Hey, Allura!”

“How are you?” Allura said as she set the boxes down on the table in front of Coran. “Krolia’s not here today?”

“I’m good, yeah, um, she’s on a delivery trip this week, she should be back by Sunday.” Keith stepped closer to the table and re-adjusted the bag slung over his shoulder. “I’m actually here to pick up some ingredients she asked me to get.”

Both Coran and Allura seemed very pleased with Keith’s interest in buying their products, and before he knew it, he was being swept into the back of the store, discussing different species of ringswise worms for healing potions.

After an hour or so with a bag of new ingredients, Keith made his way back into the now bustling Target. Today was going to be an easy day for Keith. He didn’t have any classes, he didn’t have to worry about his mom nagging him, and he didn’t have any orders to make. Plus, he could go back to his flat and finally catch up on where he left off in the Steven Universe movie. He made his way down central street that was busy with action; taxis honking, people heading to work, and an ambulance siren going off somewhere in the distance.

Keith was almost to his street when his phone went off in his pocket.

“Where are you?” said Lance’s voice from the other end when Keith answered the phone.

“Uh what?”

“What are you doing _right now_, Keith. Where are you?”

“Uhh, I’m walking home,” Keith replied, although it came out as more of a question than a statement.

“Ok I’ll meet you at your flat. Be there soon.” And before Keith could say anything, Lance hung up.

_What the fuck was that about?_ Keith thought as stared at his phone for a few seconds before continuing his walk. Lance sounded serious. Urgent. But knowing Lance, this could either be a huge emergency or the most ridiculous thing ever.

Lance was Keith’s best friend and there was no doubt about it. Anyone who knew the two, knew that they went at each other's throats and annoyed the living shit out of one another, but that didn’t change the fact that they were always there for each other and practically inseparable. But for a matter of fact, the two had actually met in a rather… unusual situation. It was about a year ago on a Friday night when Keith was relaxing on his living room couch, when a wounded bat flew through the open window and crash landed in Keith's living room. See, the bat was Lance. And that night was the same night that Lance, a normal human, got bitten by a vampire bat. Ever since that moment, the two have always been there to annoy one another.

But what Lance could never know, is that from the moment Lance transformed into his human, or vampire form for that matter, Keith had had a crush on him.

When Keith made it back to his flat, it was already noon, and he was starving. When he got inside, he was greeted by his happy blue husky, Kosmo (who also teleported but that was a story for another time) and a Lance.

“Took you long enough,” Lance said, with his arms crossed and an adorable pout on his face.

“Lance what is going on?”

“What’s going ON is that we need a plan!” Lance walked into the living room, Keith followed. “I mean, what are we gonna do? Like we can’t just go out to eat, ‘cause that’s so boring and I don’t know of any parties,”

“Lance what are you talking about?”

Lance whipped around to face Keith, his eyes wide and his expression beaming, and put his hands on Keith’s shoulders. “Do you have any caps?” Lance said, completely igniting Keith’s question and then gasped, pulling him in closer. ”Oh my God! Wait, what Hogwarts house are you in?”

“Lance what’s going on. Seriously, what’s up with you?” Keith couldn’t help it, okay? His voice cracked, but it’s Lance’s fault for being so close to him.

“Keith, are you serious!? Today is when we are most powerful! When our supernatural spirits are aligned with the moon!” Said Lance, as he threw his hands up in the air.

“Uhh, what?”

“It’s Halloween, Keith! Are you joking?”

“Oh, that’s today?” Keith has a feeling that Lance was a little disappointed in him, probably because of the extremely judgmental face that Lance was giving him.

“Oh my God, You're ridiculous.”

“How am _I_ ridiculous? _You’re_ the one who came into my flat and asked me about a_ fictional_ wizarding school.” Keith said, pushing past Lance to put his bag down and make his way into the kitchen.

“Keith, come on,” Lance whined as he followed Keith. “We have to do something.” Lance paused for a second, watching Keith dig through the fridge. He then walked over a grabbed Keith by the wrist.

“Wha-“

“You’re clearly hungry. We’re going to get lunch.” Lance pulled Keith towards the door.

“But I have food here!”

“No. This is a birthday treat.”

“Lance, my birthday was a week ago!” Keith struggled to get out of Lance’s grip. _God, since when was he so strong?_ Keith finally gave up and let Lance guide him down the street. Apparently, as Keith had learned, it was a myth that vampires couldn’t be in the sun. Yes, they had trouble in blaring summer sun, but a normal fall day like this especially with the clouds? Totally fine.

The two made their way down the street making small talk about what they could do for Halloween. They finally stopped at a local pizza parlor and ate in comfortable silence. They sat there talking for a little bit before heading back to Keith’s place.

“I mean we could always bake something and watch horror movies.” Keith suggested. He looked up to see Lance sitting in front of him, with his head rested on his shoulder and his eyes closed. Keith stared at Lance for a little bit, who had obviously not heard what he just said. His face had tiny little freckles and small scar under his eye. Keith so badly wanted to reach out and gently brush over the scar, but instead he just shakes Lance’s shoulder. “Hey.”

“Hm?” Lance slowly opened his eyes, and Keith looked away as soon as those hazel eyes locked onto him.

“Um,” Keith tried to retain his thoughts, “are you okay?”

“Hm, yeah, no I’m fine!” Lance sat up and gave a little smile, but it wasn’t convincing.

Keith looked at him for a second. “Okay.”

Finally, the two boys left their lunch spot and made their way down the street. The sky was getting darker as more clouds covered the sky. Lance was walking next to Keith and was going on about some ridiculous story that happened in his class the other day. Lance was a great storyteller. If anyone else tried to tell this story, it would be incredibly boring, but Lance made it interesting. He was so invested in his storytelling; hands moving, voice changing to show a different speaker. Keith didn’t realize he was staring at Lance. In fact he didn’t notice until the back of his hand accidentally brushed Lance’s. Lance stopped his story, slowing down his paste a little, and looked at Keith. They made eye contact for a small second, Keith's heart was racing at the fact that Lance had caught him staring.

But then it came to him. “Wait.” He grabbed Lance’s wrist. “I know what we can do.”

“AH what?” Lance said with an excited voice.

Keith started walking down several allies, past goblin homes and baby dragons. How the mortals didn’t notice these things? Keith has no idea.

He finally stopped at a door in the middle of a dark narrow alley. He looked down and remembered that he was still holding onto Lance and quickly let go. He then pulled his wand out, putting it against the wall and performing the same door-opening spell he had performed earlier that day and Coran and Allura’s shop. The door swung open and Keith stepped in.

“Uhh, Keith? Where are we?” Lance stick close to Keith side as he followed him in.

“Just shut up and trust me.” They had walked into a dark hallway that was lit with medieval looking lanterns. At the end of the hall, was a big wooden door. As soon as Keith opened the door, he was greeted with the sound of folk music and the smell of sweets.

How had he not thought of this place before? For many holidays, the Corbeau Noir Pub would have little parties with dancing and music and food. For the witching community, and many other magical creatures, Halloween wasn’t about trick-or-treating but more about celebrating the birthday of the greatest witch of all time. This celebration started long ago, which is what caused the creation of the mortal holiday “Hallows Eve” which them became Halloween.

“Holy Shit.” Lance whispered next to Keith. “What’s going on?”

“Lance, welcome to the Corbeau Noir Pub!”

Lance looked around with an awed look on his face. There were tree nymphs in colorful dresses dancing on the dance floor, there was a band of goblins playing flouts, tambourines, drums, and many other Instruments. There were different people around the bar, and more people sitting at tables enjoying food while they talked to one another. Lance turned to Keith with an expression that was hard to read. “What’s going on?”

“This is a Halloween party! Come on!” Keith walked over the bar, Lance following close behind. The bartender was a tall and had wings and two little horns. “Hey, can I get two butter juniberry drinks, please?” Keith asked over the counter. The bartender nodded and went to go make the drinks.

Lance looked at him with a face that said _what the fuck did you just order?_ and Keith assured him that it was non-alcoholic but also very delicious.

Once their drinks came, Lance and Keith went and sat at a table in the corner of the pub where it was a little quieter, but they could still hear the music and the loud chatter. They talked and laughed as they drank,and the whole time Keith tried to not get too distracted by the fact that when Lance laughed, his nose scrunched up and his vampire teeth became incredibly visible.

They were sitting there laughing about some stupid inside joke, when Keith looked over and saw something move in the corner a few feet away. “Sena!” he called out and walked over to where he saw the movement.

“Who’s Sena?” Lance said as he followed Keith. There, sitting in the corner sniffing an empty food dish, was a little black cat with piercing emerald eyes. “Aww it’s a kitty!” Lance cried.

“Yeah, Sena lives in the pub. Everyone knows about her. She’s always lurking around.” Keith went over and gave Sena a pat on the head. The cat purred in reply.

Lance leaned over and followed suit, but the cat pulled her head away and hissed at Lance. “What?” Lance cried. “Of course the cat likes_ you_ better.” Lance pouted.

“She’s probably just thirsty.” Keith tapped the lip of the food bowl on the floor with the tip of his wand and it filled with fresh water. Sena immediately went over and started drinking out of the bowl. “See?” Keith proclaimed. Lance only followed his eyes in response.

The two played with the little black cat for the remainder of the time before leaving the pub (Sena didn’t seem to like Lance that much, which was probably because he’s a vampire and most animals could sense those kinds of things.) It was already dark outside, since this time of year the sun went down at 4:30. In addition, it was raining and the black sidewalk was cluttered with puddles. The rain wasn’t coming down that hard, so it wasn’t too unbearable. Although, right when they started walking down the alley, Lance stopped in his tracks.

“Lance?” Keith asked, stopping next to him and looking at him in concern. “Are you okay?”

Lance slowly turned his head to look at Keith. Why hadn’t Keith noticed the dark circles and pale look under Lance’s eyes before? “Yeah,, hm” Lance mumbled. He tried to take a step forward, but that only caused the vampire to fall over. Luckily, Keith was there to catch him right in time. He bent down and sat on the ground with Lance still in his arms.

“Lance what’s going on?” Keith held onto Lance as he laid his head on Keith’s chest.

“Nothing! I said I’m-“

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Lance,” Keith cut Lance off,_ “What is going on with you?”_

“_Just drop it!_ I’m-“

_“Lance!”_

“I-“ Lance paused for a second, then in a whispered tone he said, “I haven't been drinking blood.”

_“What?”_

“I haven’t had any blood for the past three days.”

“Lance, _why?”_

“Because.”

“Because _why?”_

“ ‘Cause I’m sick of it, Keith!” Lance yelled. “I’m sick of having to buy bags of blood from those _stupid_ donation services for vampires and rely on it to survive. I’m_ sick_ of feeling like a goddamn monster!” Lance panted, as if yelling took way too much energy.

“Lance,” Keith said in a deep voice,”You’re not a monster. You’re the coolest person I've ever met, and you just, also happen to be a vampire. But that doesn’t make you a monster. It just makes you that much more interesting.” Keith gave Lance a little smile, who still had his head rested on Keith’s chest. He really hoped that Lance couldn’t feel how fast his heart was pumping.

There was a moment of silence, as the two looked at each other, sitting alone, in a dark alley, in the rain. Keith could see the little droplets of water on Lance’s eyelashes, and how his brown eyes shined golden in the dim light of a nearby street lamp.

Then, it came to him. An idea of how to help Lance. He leaned down and rested his forehead on top on Lance’s head then mumbled just loud enough for Lance to hear, “Bite me.”

“What?” Lance pulled his head away from Keith.

“Bite me. You need blood.”

Lance shook his head. “No. I can’t, I d-“

“Lance, I have plenty of blood. Just do it.”

Lance’s eyes traced over every inch of Keith’s face as if looking for some kind of answer. Then slowly, he rose one hand and lightly placed it on the left side of Keith’s jaw. He paused, looking at Keith, his eyes glowing despite how dead his face looked.

“This won’t… turn me into a vampire, right?” Keith asked.

Lance’s lips pulled into a quick little smile. “No, I’d have to be in bat form for that to happen.” Then, Lance slowly tilted his head and moved closer to the right side of Keith’s neck. With every move, Keith’s heart rate got a little faster and face got a little redder. “This might hurt.” Lance said against Keith’s neck.

“Okay.” Keith whispered back. And before he could process what was happening next, Lance’s teeth had dug into Keith’s skin.

Holy shit, Lance was right, it _did_ hurt. It felt like, well, it felt like someone was biting him, which was a really weird feeling. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to not focus on the pain. _Why did I agree to this?_ Keith thought, _Oh right, cause you care about Lance_. Lance was so close to him right now and his mind was going berserk.

After about a minute, Lance pulled away and licked the side of Keith’s neck, because there was probably a lot of blood, but it only caused a chill to travel through Keith’s entire body. Lance sat up in front of Keith, refusing to make eye contact with the witch. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Keith also sat up, leaning his back on the alley wall behind him. Keith couldn’t help but notice that Lance’s mouth was slightly red. “I let you do it.”

“I know, I just, I hurt you.”

“I’ll be fine.” Keith said. He then stood up an offered Lance a hand. “Come on, let’s go.”

Lance looked at Keith’s hand for a moment before accepting it and allowing Keith to help him up. Keith felt a little light headed, probably from losing so much blood. As the two started walking, Keith slowly lifted his hand to his neck. Luckily, Lance didn’t notice.

“Why did you let me do it?” Lance said as they made their way down another alley, this one with a little bit more light.

“ ‘Cause I care about you,” Keith slowed his pace to a stop, Lance following suit. “And, I hate seeing you in upset.”

Lance was quiet for a second. They were standing under a street light in the alley. Not a single soul was seen in sight, not even a trick-or-treater. “You do?” Lance finally said.

“Yeah,” Keith searched Lance’s face for any kind of emotion. His face looked less dead, in fact there was a slight pink tint to his cheeks which was hard to see in the awkward lighting. “You mean a lot to me.”

Lance stared a Keith for a moment, then stepping closer before speaking. “Y’know you saved my life,” Lance said and Keith looked at him for an answer. “That night when I flew into your window. I was really hurt. I was probably going to die if you hadn’t helped me.”

The two studied each other’s faces in complete silence. They were standing close enough that Keith could see every detail of Lance’s face so clearly; the freckles, the scar, the blush. _Wait. The blush?_

“You mean a lot to me, too,” Lance said. Somehow they had gotten closer. Keith could feel Lance’s breath and he couldn’t help but stare at Lance’s lips, and he didn’t even care if Lance noticed. He’s been hiding this stupid crush for so long, he didn’t even care anymore. “And I, um, I-“ Lance stuttered.

Whatever Lance was gonna say, he didn’t get the chance to, because Keith had already reached forward, grabbing Lance’s face, and put their lips together. It only lasted a second until Keith had realized what he had done, and quickly pulled away. Lance had a face that was unreadable, but Keith didn’t get a chance to read into it because Lance had already grabbed his shoulders and was pulling him back in.

The world around them stopped. Keith had lost all sense of time and reality. All he knew was Lance. And by some miracle, Lance was here, in his arms,_ fucking kissing him_, and he had his hands in his hair. Oh god.

Keith melted into Lance. It didn’t help that Lance opened his mouth slightly to perfectly align their lips.

God, Lance was going to be the death of him.

They kissed for what felt like forever, until they both had to pull away to catch a breathe. Keith leaned forward and rested his forehead against Lance’s and let out a long sigh.

Lance giggled and then gave Keith a chaste kiss and then began to kiss all over Keith’s face. He then made his way back to Keith’s lips and whispered into his mouth,”So I guess the feelings mutual.”

“hmmm,” Keith hummed and closed his eyes. “Hey, Lance?”

“Hm?”

“Happy Halloween.”


	2. Prequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I’ve loved this fic idea ever since i wrote it back in november and I’ve had the idea of a prequel for the longest time and i finally wrote it!!!!! 
> 
> so this is when they first meet, as mentioned in the first chapter..
> 
> ANYWAY enjoy!!
> 
> -June

You see, most people wouldn’t expect their friday night plans to include a beautiful boy to come crashing through their living room window, and Keith, especially, didn’t think that was on his agenda. When Keith's mother left after dinner to run some errands, Keith, as most 19 year olds who are left home alone, thought that he would end up watching youtube or blast music unbearably loud. 

And when his mother told him to “be safe” and to “not get into trouble” before she left the house, Keith didn’t think much of it. Like what could really go wrong? He’s been home alone countless of times and the only time something really went wrong is when he was eight and summoned a frog on his mother’s bed.

But other than that, Keith knew he wouldn’t get into trouble.

Or so he thought. 

It all started when he got all comfy on his living room couch and was in the middle of re-watching a buzzfeed unsolved true crime video. 

And then it happened. 

_CRASH _

It all happened so fast that it took Keith a minute to realize what had occurred, but the long window to his right had just been demolished into tiny shards of glass that covered the red carpet of his living room. To make matters even weirder, in the middle of the specs of glass laid a mini black animal, about the size of a small potato. 

“Holy shit,” Keith mumbled to himself, still in shock over the whole scenario. He quickly realized that the creature that remained immobile on the carpet was in fact, a bat. Keith has learned about bats before, since they are very paranormal creatures. He knew about different kinds and how some are…

Wait...

Keith quickly snapped out of his shock and ran over to the mantle at the far side of the room. He not only had to make sure the bat was alright, but he had to figure out if it was a vampire or not. He didn’t know much about vampires, but he knew that they had a reputation of being bad and, _oh my god, what if it has rabies?_ Keith stood in front of the mantle and pulled on one of the candles that sat atop. The whole fireplace began to turn as Keith clung onto the stone so that he turned with it.

Keith appeared on the other side, which led to a dimly lit, circular room. Shelves littered with old books and little nik-naks lined the walls. Keith quickly scanned the walls for anything about vampires or bats. Finally, he found a small jar labeled “vampire spell”. _Wow real helpful, mom,_ he thought, but took the jar with him anyway. 

When he entered the living room, he was relieved to see that the bat hadn’t flown off. With the jar in one hand and his knife in the other, Keith slowly approached the scene of the crime. 

“Uh, hey, little guy,” Keith wasn’t really sure why he decided to talk to the bat, but it must’ve done something because the bat squeaked in response. Keith slowly inched closer and opened up the jar and poured the “vampire spell” on the bat. 

As soon as the sapphire blue liquid hit the small animal, it began to twitch and squeak even more. Then out of nowhere, there was a large puff of blue and silver smoke that emerged from the bat, causing Keith to be flown backwards across the floor. 

After a few seconds when the smoke had settled and Keith had stopped coughing up blue sparkles, he looked up to see a boy laying in the same spot where the bat had been just a few seconds earlier.

The boy looked about the same age as Keith, but with beautiful tan skin and a mass of dark brown hair that sat upon his head. He was wearing black jeans with a blue and green windbreaker that looked like it came straight from the 80’s. But most importantly, his beautiful face was covered in blood. 

The boy slowly lifted his head and squinted at Keith. “Who the hell are you?” 

Keith stared at him in confusion for a second before responding. “Who am I? What the fuck are you doing in my house?”

“Oh, is this your house? Mm pretty nice, actually.”

“Are you going to answer my question or not,” Keith said as he stood up, still gripping his knife. 

“Woah, man, calm down,” the boy said as he held up his hands to surrender. “Listen, I’m not entirely sure how I got here, either. To be honest, the whole night was kind of a blur.” 

Keith lowered his knife. “What do you mean it was a blur?” 

The boy sat up and better faced Keith. “Well, I remember walking home, and then I got attacked by some bird, I think it was a crow, and now I’m here!” 

“Great,” Keith sighed. “Well, follow me. You probably have a concussion and-“

“Oh yeah, I definitely do,” the boy interrupted. “also my left arm really hurts.” 

Keith sighed again. What the hell was he going to do? He wasn’t a medic. He didn’t know how to treat the guy. Nonetheless, he walked over to the boy and offered him his hand. “Come one, let's get you cleaned up.”

He had the boy sit in the bathtub as Keith wiped away the blood on his forehead with a wet cloth. Keith left only the hall light on to help mitigate the pain of the boy’s possible concussion. The two sat in comfortable silence as if they had known each other for ages.

“So uh,” Keith said, breaking the silence. “How long have you been a vampire?” 

The boy turned his head and looked at Keith as if he had just grown a second head. “Uh… What did you just say?” 

“Vam-“ Keith stopped himself. This boy didn’t know he was a vampire. Well damn, how the hell does one explain to a complete stranger sitting in your bath tub that they’re a blood sucking supernatural creature? He wondered if this boy was a mortal, or if he was a witch, like himself. Keith guessed that there was no better way to find out than to just straight up ask. “Are you a mortal?” 

The boy's face managed to look even more confused. “No, I’m a half blood,” He said with what Keith guessed was probably sarcasm. “Of course I’m a mortal! What kind of a question is that!?” 

“Well you did fly through my window as a bat so-“

“A FUCKING WHAT? Are you high?”

”No I’m not h-“ Keith stopped himself. Hesighed and set down the cloth on the edge of the tub. “I’m Keith. And a few minutes ago, a bat flew through my window. And then that bat became you.”

“Alright, Keith. The name’s Lance. And you’re trying to tell me that I was a bat? Like the little animal with wings!?”

“Yes. And when you said that a crow attacked you, I’m guessing that was actually a vampire bat.”

The boy, Lance, sat up and crossed his arms as he glared at Keith. “And how do you know this?”

“ ‘Cause I’m a witch”

“HA. Yeah nice try. You expect me to believe that?” 

Keith sighed and reached into the front pocket of his sweatpants. He pulled out his wand and held it up for Lance to see.

“That’s a stick.” Lance said with an unamused face on.

“No, it’s not. It’s a wand.”

“Oh my bad, it’s a wand.” 

“I’m serious.” Keith really needed this guy to shut up. Why was he so annoying and stubborn? 

“Oh yeah?” He said with a shit eating grin. “Prove it.” 

“Fine.” Keith took the wand and waved it in the air before pointing it at Lance’s face. Immediately, a piece of duct tape appeared over Lance’s mouth. 

”MM!!” Lance screamed from behind the tape, his eyes going wide with surprise. He ripped the tape off his mouth, still having an annoyed look on his face. “What the hell was that for!” 

“You asked me to prove it,” Keith shrugged. 

“Yeah, well you didn’t have to put tape over my mouth!”

“Listen,” Keith crossed his arms as he looked at Lance. “Since you were mortal, you’re going to need a lot of help now that you’re a vampire. But first, you need to let me heal your wounds.”

“Ok fine,” Lance said as he let Keith grab onto his arm. “But if you’re really a witch, can’t you just use magic?”

Keith informed Lance that he can, in fact, just use some magic, but that he needed to clear off all the blood first. He then went and got some healing potions from the other room and gave them to Lance. 

“Okay, now just take a really small sip of this,” Keith said as he handed Lance the vile. “Too much of this and you could pass out again.”

Lance hummed as he took the potion and took a small sip, as instructed. He handed the vile back to Keith as he began to gag. “That tastes like shit!” 

“Sorry” Keith mumbled, taking the vile and helping Lance stand up. “You’ll start to feel an effect within an hour, but for now, you need to rest.”

About 30 minutes had passed and now the new vampire was swaddled in a blanket on the couch. Keith spent the time explaining what little information he knew about vampires and debunking a lot of the myths that Lance was probably familiar with. He told Lance where he could get blood, which seemed to repulse Lance, although he didn’t really have much of a choice. Keith didn’t know a lot about the creatures, but informed Lance to do a lot of research to assure his safety.

“And lastly,” Keith explained “You can't tell anyone who’s a mortal about this. Not even your family.” 

“Oh, so it’s kinda like H2O!” 

“What?” 

“Y’know, secret mermaids, can’t touch water or else everyone will know!”

“You’re not a mermaid, Lance.” Keith said, a little confused by Lance’s statement. Lance only crossed his arms and pouted like a little kid who didn’t get the cookie he wanted. 

Keith sat there thinking for a moment, looking at Lance from where he was sitting on the other end of the couch. He could see how soft his skin was and the faint details of freckles that spread over his nose. Under different circumstances, Keith probably would’ve thought about asking him out. Sure, he was annoying as hell, but he was pretty and had a unique personality. Keith could see that much even if he’d just met the guy. 

“Um, actually one last thing,” Keith moves closer and reaches out to grab Lance’s arm. Lance looked up and, surprisingly, let him grab hold. Keith picked up a pen from the coffee table and began to write on Lance’s arm. “Here’s my number. Just gimme a call if anything happens or if you have any questions.”

Lance, probably still feeling the effects of the healing potions, didn’t say anything. He only looked at Keith with an expression that Keith couldn’t quite read, and a blush across his face. 

“I should, uh, probably head home” Lance said after a moment. “I have class tomorrow morning soo…”

“Right, yeah,” Keith stood up and led Lance to the door. He hadn’t even noticed how late it was. His mother would probably be home any minute. 

He opened the door for Lance and leaned against the frame as Lance stepped out. 

Lance stopped right outside the door and faced Keith. “Thanks, by the way.” In which Keith only responded with a soft smile. “Also, could I call you if nothing happens?”

Keith's face scrunched up. “What do you mean?”

“Like, I don’t know,” Lance shrugged “If I just wanna talk, or maybe hangout?”

Keith let out a little giggle without even meaning to. “Yeah. You can call me.”

“Goodnight, Witch.” Lance smiled. 

“Goodnight, Vampire.”

Keith leaned against the back of the door after closing it, trying to possess what had happened. Lance wanted to be his friend. Someone wanted to be his friend. And hang out with him. Even after crashing his window. 

All he could do was smile at the shards of glass that still littered the floor. 

A friend. 

A beautiful, funny, and annoying friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! I hoped you liked it! and if you did, kudos or a comment are always greatly appreciated ;) also yes i love lance in retro 80’s clothes 
> 
> my twitter: [etheriaolympics](https://twitter.com/etheriaolympics)

**Author's Note:**

> ngjsknivgfskjgl It's so late and I'm so tired and I have to get up early tomorrow so I NEED SLEEP  
BuT, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! 
> 
> Ok I'm sleeping now gn  
-June (a goddamn mess rn)  
[etheriaolympics](https://twitter.com/etheriaolympics)


End file.
